El Extraño Caso
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: El resultado de una poción termina separando de su creador las dos naturalezas humanas: bien y mal. Esta es la maldición de la raza humana… que estas dos polaridades estén constantemente asfixiándose. Una cosa es segura: el mal es más fuerte, y el bien pelea de forma desesperada. /Bulgaria x NyoPolonia/ Basado en Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde/


**El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Otro erase una vez" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?**

 **Basado en: El extraño caso del Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde, junto a su respectivo musical.**

 **Personajes: Dimitri(Bulgaria)/Dr. Jekyll, Aleksander(2pBulgaria)/Mr. Hyde, Felka(NyoPolonia)/Lisa Carew, Vlad(Rumania)/Mr. Utterson y Carmilla/Lucy Harris.**

 **1**

 _Septiembre 14, 11:56 PM. He comenzado esto solo y debo terminarlo, solo. Ya no hay otra opción. Sé que debo usarme a mi mismo como prueba de este experimento._

 _En cada uno de nosotros hay dos naturalezas. Si esta primitiva dualidad del hombre -bien y mal- puede ser dividida en dos identidades separadas, la vida puede ser librada de todo lo dañino._

 _Esta es la maldición de la raza humana… que estas dos polaridades estén constantemente asfixiándose._

 _Necesito encontrar la forma de llegar a la mente torturada del hombre. Debo intentar separar el mal del bien -si puedo._

 _Una cosa es segura: el mal es más fuerte, y el bien pelea de forma desesperada e indefensa._

 _Hago estas anotaciones antes de consumir la formula que ya tengo calentándose frente a mí, es de un color rojo intenso._

 _11:58 PM. He consumido diez centilitros de la formula HJ-7. Salado, de un agrio sabor. Cosquillea la lengua. Es cálida en la garganta, aquel calor recorre mis venas. Experimento un ligero sentimiento de euforia y jaqueca. No hay ningún cambio de conducta._

Había dejado de escribir un poco frustrado por haber fracasado en su experimento, ya que dejó de contar con el apoyo de los directivos de la Real sociedad de ciencias…

Aquella formula pudo haber sido la salida de su padre fuera del manicomio si tan sólo hubiese funcionado.

El doctor Dimitri Vasilev caminó por su despacho intentando calmarse, deteniéndose frente a un espejo, sin notar ningún cambio en si mismo. Su cabello seguía siendo negro, su piel ligeramente blanca y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Ahora la suerte esta corriendo, no hay nada más que hacer. Sólo el tiempo puede probar mis teorías mostrándole al mundo…— de pronto experimentó una extraña sensación recorrer su espalda –Dios mío. ¿Qué es esto? Algo está sucediendo, no puedo explicarlo… Algo dentro de mí, ¡un dolor intenso que me devora, consume y me vuelve loco!—

El búlgaro gritó de dolor, doblegando su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco, sólo pudiendo sostenerse de la pared. Frente a él tenía un espejo donde podía ver el extraño cambio que experimentaba su cuerpo en ese momento.

–¡Algo está tomando impulso! ¿Qué es esta agonía?— de repente se quedó sin aliento –¿Qué es esto?—

Casi colapsa golpeándose contra el espejo, la mente de Dimitri había sido tomada por algo más, el cuerpo levanto la mirada, observando su aspecto.

–¡Mírame! ¿Qué puede ser?... ¿Quién es esta criatura que veo?– lo que ahora se reflejaba en el espejo era a un hombre de aspecto amenazante, de ojos color verde grisáceo y su cabello era de un tono más claro.

–Soy libre…– pronunció aquella persona, si es que podía catalogarse como tal –Y siento que viviré para siempre, voy a mostrarle al mundo esta noche, y para siempre un nombre que recordar ¡El nombre de Aleksander Petrov!—

Sonreía al ver su reflejo –¡Nunca me había visto tan vivo! Tal sentimiento de maldad en el interior es la sensación de ser yo—

La fórmula y su receta seguían sobre la mesa de trabajo.

El reloj marcaba la media noche y cuando el búlgaro volvió a la normalidad, recordó tener un compromiso importante esa misma noche…

…

Era una velada maravillosa, todos los invitados habían llegado a aquella celebración menos una de las personas a quienes celebraban, el propio doctor Dimitri Vasilev.

Dentro de la fiesta los invitados cuchicheaban respecto al reciente compromiso entre el doctor Vasilev con la señorita Felka Lukasiewickz, quien era hija una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad.

Un joven lituano paseaba por la fiesta con nula emoción, hasta que fue abordado por una de las anfitrionas tuvo que fingir que disfrutaba estar ahí.

—Mi querido Toris, eres tan amable por venir a desearles lo mejor a Felka y a Dimitri—decía una hermosa mujer ucraniana.

—Estimada señorita Braginskaya. Como usted sabe, le deseo a Felka el sol y la luna, pero tengo que confesar…Que le deseo a Dimitri Vasilev el mismo infierno—admitió el hombre de cabello castaño, quien había sido el anterior pretendiente de la joven polaca.

A mitad de la noche, el novio hizo acto de presencia se le veía agitado por las prisas y se fue disculpando con los invitados. Dimitri visualizó a su novia regodeándose junto a sus amigas, así que optó por no importunarla.

—Por fin apareces—Vladimir, su mejor amigo lo retuvo llevándolo donde estaban bebiendo, notando el cansancio en los ojos del búlgaro –¿Qué podría ser más importante que tu propia fiesta de compromiso?—

Dimitri se soltó de su amigo tomando la copa que le ofrecieron –Vlad, estuve cerca de un gran descubrimiento ¡algo espectacular, algo sublime!—

El rumano simplemente negó varias veces, era un poco cansado sólo escuchar a su amigo hablar de su trabajo, aunque en cierto modo lo entendía –Dimitri Vasilev eres un demonio… nos has privado de la chica más linda de la ciudad—

—Debes envidiar que se case con un doctor en lugar de un conde como tu ¿cierto?—bromeó el búlgaro, antes de percatarse que Toris se acercaba a ellos.

—Doctor ¿puedo ser el primero en desearle a usted y a su futura esposa paz y prosperidad?—dijo con falsa intención.

—Vaya, es muy amable de su parte decirlo con tanta "sinceridad"—dijo con ironía, volteando en dirección a su novia, quien ya le esperaba en una esquina del salón –Si me disculpan—

Le dejó su copa a Vlad, en lo que iba a reunirse con su amada.

Caminó junto a Felka hasta salir a la terraza, donde pudieron disfrutar del cielo nocturno y la luz de la luna.

—Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, no es justo que te llene de excusas ya que tienes derecho a estar molesta.

La polaca sonrió un poco, tomando su mano entre las suyas –Dimi, no estoy enojada… sé que tu trabajo puede ser demandante, aunque si me hubiera gustado pasar la noche completa contigo—

El joven suspiro un poco, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable –Felka, toda mi vida he estado poseído por una gran búsqueda que todo lo consume ¡Y esa es mi razón para vivir!— ella estaba al tanto de lo que Dimitri buscaba con su experimento.

Al crear la forma deseaba dársela a su padre, quien era un criminal y había muerto encarcelado, en su momento deseó con ella alejar todo el mal que había en él y sólo quedarse con la parte buena.

—Mi amor, sabes que vivo para ver ese sueño hecho realidad. Mi mundo consiste en eso y en ti ¡Juntos mantendremos vivo el sueño!—dijo eso más animada, abrazando a su prometido –Dimitri, te adoro, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré, pero yo también tengo sueños. Tal vez no tan grandioso o difícil de entender como el tuyo. No obstante, mi sueño es que tengamos una buena vida juntos—

Él sonrió, acercándose a besarla. Apenas y podía creer que alguien como ella pudiera amarlo.

–Nunca me perdonaría si mis locas ambiciones te pusieran en peligro—

Felka tomó el rostro de Dimitri entre sus manos –Mírame a los ojos, ¿a quién ves allí? ¿Alguien que conoces o solo un extraño? Si eres sabio, me verás allí ¡El amor es el único peligro! Tú sabes quién soy... sabes que no soy frágil ni me asusto tan fácil ¡Tómame como soy!—

Dimitri le besó, tomándola entre sus brazos –Y cuando la desesperación me rompe en dos, ¿A quién puedo recurrir sino a ti? Tú sabes quién soy...¡Tómame como soy!—

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que fue el momento de regresar a casa.

A mitad del camino, el cambió volvió a manifestarse.

 **2**

Un par de días después…

Por las solitarias calles de la ciudad caminaba una misteriosa viajera, su piel era pálida y su cabello era claro, sus labios eran naturalmente rojos y el color de sus orbes era inusual. Paseaba a mitad de la noche, buscando algún sitio donde descansar, recordando que cuando llegó tuvo un altercado con un ladrón y había acabado con un golpe en la mejilla. Sin embargo, alguien había llegado a apoyarla, un hombre que imponía miedo con su sola presencia y terminó por apalear al ladrón con un bastón.

Pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle o preguntarle por su nombre él se había marchado, sólo dejando atrás una tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección "Dr. Dimitr Vasilev, 46 de la calle Harley".

Carmilla caminaba hacía esa dirección, cubriéndose con la mano la marca del golpe que tenía en la mejilla. Pero se detuvo, al sentir como alguien tomaba su hombro para llamar su atención.

Volteó a ver al hombre y al ver su aspecto le pareció extrañamente familiar, hasta que se percató que se trataba del hombre que le había ayudado. –Te conozco ¿no?—

–Después de esta noche, preciosa, no me olvidaras jamás—Aleksander sonreía mientras tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos –Estoy destinado a ser tu "ángel guardián", tu guía hacia la salvación en este mundo de locos—

–Debo admitir que tu acercamiento es interesante, algo que no había visto antes—se apartó un poco de él –Entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?—

–Aleksander Petrov, soy el hombre destinado a ser todo lo que necesitas. Puedo darte todo lo que deseas, y tú puedes darme todo lo que necesito.

–Suena como un buen trato, de hecho, pero lo lamento tener que rechazarle ya que es un poco tarde— ella deseaba regresar, pero mientras retrocedía sabía que aquel hombre la seguía de cerca.

Cuando llegó a la posada en la que se quedaba, golpeó la puerta varias veces esperando a que la recibieran lo más rápido posible y pudiera alejarse de ese hombre, del cual tenía un mal presentimiento, como si sólo hubiera maldad en él y malas intenciones.

–No gastes energía, preciosa. Ya todos están dormidos—pronunció Aleksander una vez que la alcanzó.

Aprovechó para acercarse y acorralarla contra la puerta –Pobre y linda criatura—acarició su mejilla donde notó que estaba el golpe –No mereces este trato—

Ella se estremeció, logrando zafarse, pero esta vez no se alejó.

–Lamento haberla asustado antes, si lo desea puedo volver a verle mañana… prometo no ser tan pesado si usted promete no asustarse por mi presencia— le susurró –Una mujer tan bella no debe pasar una noche sola—

Fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar caminando por esa calle, perdiéndose en la noche. Carmilla se quedó en su lugar simplemente mirando la dirección en la que se había ido, sentía su corazón agitado, no sabía si por miedo o por atracción.

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su voluntad, volvió a aquel sitio cada noche, pero en las primeras veces sólo miraba al doctor salir y entrar a dicha casa. Percatándose del curioso parecido que guardaba con Aleksander.

Luego de varios intentos estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, porque aquel hombre misterioso no volvió a aparecer. Sin embargo, cuando iba a regresar escuchó una voz familiar.

–Yo sé quién eres, mi cielo—Aleksander salió de entre las sombras –¿Me estabas esperando?—

Ella se limitó a asentir –No cumpliste tu promesa de volver al siguiente día—

–Me fue difícil, pero en verdad ansiaba poder verte de nuevo ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?—

–Carmilla—sonrió la chica de los labios rojos.

–Un bello nombre para una bella chica— pasó sus fríos dedos por la espalda de la chica, caminaban hacía la posada en la que ella se quedaba –Como un oscuro sueño que no tiene fin, donde la princesa asustada ¡No sabe qué hacer!—

Besó su pálido cuello, sonriendo, proponiéndole una indecorosa invitación.

–Todos mis sentidos me advierten que este es un juego peligroso—sonrió tomando la mano de aquel hombre.

–Es una pena, pero es verdad de todos modos. Es un juego peligroso—

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Pero qué palabras hay en nuestros ojos. El silencio expresaba fuerte y claro las palabras que (no) querían escuchar.

La noche fue la única testigo de aquella aventura, de ese pecado sin nombre. Y el día fue el juez de este, cuando la chica despertó y notó el cambió en su acompañante, lo que le pareció más que extraño –Tú no eres Aleksander ¿cierto?—

Dimitri despertó junto aquella chica, sin recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado. Salió de ahí corriendo, un poco asustado de lo que puso haber hecho su contraparte.

 **3**

Vladimir sabía que algo inusual pasaba con su mejor amigo. Durante las últimas tres semanas lo había notado ausente, distraído y aislado de todos. En primera instancia culpó al trabajo de Dimitri, que era bastante demandante, pero las cosas comenzaron a ser aún más extrañas cuando un día recibió entre su correspondencia algo que Dimitri había enviado: su testamento.

Leyó con detenimiento, sin poder creer que su mejor amigo ya estuviera anticipando esas cuestiones legales, aún cuando estaba cerca de casarse.

–"En caso de morir o desaparecer, todas mis pertenencias y bienes pasaran a manos de mi amigo, Aleksander Petrov"—recitó leyendo el documento.

–Maldita sea, ¿En qué te has metido?— dijo entre dientes, no lo pensó mucho para decidir ir a buscarlo.

Caminó un par de calles hasta toparse con la casa de su amigo, el rumano llamara a la puerta varias veces y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar por cuenta propia.

Vladimir con toda confianza abrió la puerta del laboratorio, encontrando a su amigo más que concentrado en varios papeles con notas sobre su mesa de trabajo, Dimitri lucía desaliñado y pálido –Estoy ocupado, regresa otro día—

–Me atenderás ahora—Vlad sentenció severamente, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Dimitri levantó la mirada hacía sus visitantes, calmándose un poco –No tenías porque venir, yo estoy bien—

–Este no es el hombre que conozco, debe haber algo más serio molestándote… ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas esconderte aquí?—expresó sin rodeos –Este creciente aislamiento sólo te causa más frustración y pone en peligro tu carrera—

–Vlad, no necesito que tú también me reproches esto, ahora más que nunca necesito a un amigo— suspiro –Si es por lo del testamento, sólo cumple lo que está escrito ahí y no hagas tanto alboroto—

–Hay algo extraño, lo presiento—señaló el rostro de Dimitri –Te conozco desde hace años y puedo notar el dolor en tus ojos—

El otro negó, haciéndose el desentendido.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que disfrutabas tu vida como nadie más—Vlad volvió a llamar su atención –Tenías un plan, encontraste una esposa y veías el mundo como pocos lo hacían… ahora sólo parece que tienes tu trabajo—

–Mi trabajo y nada más—pronunció Dimitri.

–Jamás te he visto en este estado, sé sincero ¿el hombre a que mencionas en tu testamento es la causa de tu pena?—

Dimitri negó –Aleksander Petrov es un amigo, cuando yo ya no esté quiero que lo trates bien—

…

Por insistencia de Vlad tuvo que abandonar su casa y salir a caminar. Dimitri iba pensativo, y pensaba en alguna forma de explicarle a su amigo sobre su extraña transformación. Temía que lo tachara de loco… aunque él mismo sintiera que en verdad lo era.

En medio de su paseo se topó con una escena un tanto peculiar. Miraba desde la calle en dirección a la terraza de una cafetería, ahí estaban Felka y Toris, parecían estar discutiendo. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó quedando de espaldas contra la pared que daba a un callejón, logrando escuchar su conversación.

–¿Qué clase de hombre es el que has escogido?—se quejaba el lituano –No puedo creer que no veas el tipo de vida que tendrás, estas cometiendo un grave error—

–Pero Toris tú sabes que debo ser libre, y en lo que se refiere al matrimonio yo elegí a quien prefería—se defendía la polaca –No soy la joven frágil que estas buscando, alguien obediente y dulce, yo me siento completa en la mirada de Dimitri. Están allí en su rostro: la bondad y la dulzura y la bondad abundan en este lugar, estoy enamorada de las cosas que veo en su cara; es un recuerdo que sé que el tiempo nunca borrará—

–Felka escúchame…

–Ya fue suficiente, no seas un patán, ya tienes mi respuesta… así es como son las cosas, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad conmigo—sin decir más se levantó dispuesta a irse.

–Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho—

–Ya lo veremos.

Felka se fue de aquel sitio en dirección contraria a Toris.

"Te haré un favor, Dimitri. Eliminaré lo que estorba" Aleksander había tomado control de su mente. Salió del callejón tomando un viejo bastón de madera y fue siguiendo de cerca al lituano.

Supo adonde se dirigía, así que tomó otro camino más corto para que al llegar ahí pudiera toparse con él de frente.

Una sirvienta que vivía frente al despacho del lituano estaba sentada cerca de su ventana, contemplando el cielo y de vez en cuando la solitaria calle en la que vivía. Y ahí sentada vio como Toris se acercaba por la calle, y avanzando hacía él a otro caballero de aspecto algo amenazante, a quien al principio no le prestó atención. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hablar, el lituano mostró modales un poco secos, hizo una reverencia dispuesto a entrar en su despacho.

La mujer miró hacía el otro, quien llevaba en su mano un pesado bastón con el que jugueteaba. De pronto había estallado en una hoguera de ira y Toris dio un paso atrás cuando el otro perdió toda compostura, y este lo azotó contra el suelo. Con una furia indescriptible se encontraba aplastando a la victima bajo sus pies, dejando caer una lluvia de golpes con el bastón, bajo la cual podía escucharse como los huesos se rompían.

La sirvienta se desmayó ante el horror.

Apenas despertó llamó a la policía, no vio cuando el asesino había escapado, pero la víctima seguía en la calle, increíblemente destrozada al igual que el bastón estaba partido en dos.

 **4**

Vladimir había recibido el reporte del asesinato de Toris Lauranitis. Junto a otros conocidos había asistido a su funeral, donde pudo ver a Felka casi inconsolable, porque a pesar de todo Toris había sido su amigo más longevo. Mientras Dimitri mantuvo silencio durante toda la ceremonia.

Ese no fue el único asunto que lo mantuvo preocupado, se sumó un segundo asesinato, el del Doctor Lanyon, quien era el superior de Dimitri, el mismo que le había negado apoyo en sus experimentos.

El rumano no se quería llenar de suposiciones infundadas ni mucho menos sospechar de su amigo. Le había llegado también la copia del retrato hablado que hicieron del asesino gracias al testimonio de la sirvienta, lo llevaba consigo mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amigo notando en el retrato gestos familiares.

La casa de Dimitri estaba abierta, así que entró encontrando la casa entera siendo un desastre. Había ropa regada en la sala, pero eso no fue lo alarmante, sino que estaba manchada de sangre.

–¡Dimitri!—subió hasta el laboratorio, no encontrándolo allí…

…bueno, no del todo.

Aleksander estaba doblegado, apenas levantó la mirada hacía Vlad –Me has descubierto—

Reconoció su rostro, el mismo del retrato, el asesino.

–¡Maldito monstruo!

Antes de que pudiera intentar algo, este comenzó a cambiar. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose un poco y cambió ante los ojos de Vlad, era Dimitri.

No comprendía nada –¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?—

Dimitri se levantó como pudo, asustado y nervioso por ser descubierto –Mi experimento tuvo éxito y a la vez no…–

–Ese otro hombre…

–Aleksander Petrov, mi otra naturaleza.

–El de tu testamento, el asesino que ronda las calles… ¿eres tú?

–No del todo, Vlad—Dimitri caminó hacía el espejo evitando la mirada del rumano –Mis dos naturalezas tienen memoria en común, soy consciente de que estoy perdiendo la mejor parte de mi... y soy absorbido por lo peor—

Le dio a leer su diario, donde había documentado todo lo que había sucedido desde que tomó la formula, y la creación de su contraparte –Aleksander por su cuenta es sólo maldad. Como Dimitri, puedo compartir los placeres y la maldad de Aleksander. Tengo algo de interés paternal en él ¡Y él tiene más que la indiferencia de un hijo hacia mí! Como Hyde, sólo me preocupo por mí mismo ¡Y nada por mí! Sé cómo él teme mi poder para destruirlo, ¡suicidio! Sin embargo, encuentro en mi corazón compasión por él, porque ¡Tan maravilloso es su amor a la vida!—

–No sabes que hacer…

–Todo lo contrario, sé exactamente lo que debo hacer: debo destruirlo así me destruya a mí mismo.

Vlad se sorprendió –¿Qué pasara con Felka y la boda?—

–Lo que menos quiero es ponerla en peligro y viendo el monstruo que he creado, no quiero arriesgarla al peligro… ni a ella ni a nadie más—dijo con dolor.

Tomó un papel de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta dirigida a aquella mujer a la que Aleksander había frecuentado, ahí expresaba su preocupación por ella y su seguridad, ahí le pedía que se fuera de la ciudad y para ello le daría el dinero necesario, el cual guardó en el mismo sobre que la carta que después entregó a Vlad. –Dáselo a la señorita Carmilla, está en la posada frente al rio, dile que venga a verme mañana por favor— se mostraba serio –Si algo no resulta… prométeme que tu mismo acabaras con mi vida—

Vlad tuvo que acceder y guardó la carta –Te lo prometo… ¿Qué harás ahora?—

–Los preparativos necesarios—dejó que Vlad se fuera, mientras él intentaba encontrar la forma de explicar el motivo de su partida a su amada Felka.

 **5**

Tal y como le habían indicado, Carmilla regresó al día siguiente encontrando la puerta abierta. Al entrar en la casa había un silencio alarmante.

–¿Doctor Vasilev?—lo llamó sin recibir respuesta alguna. Llevaba consigo la carta que le había dado el día anterior, pero no parecía haber ni un alma en aquel sitio.

Tomó asiento, volviendo a leer la carta que le había dejado Dimitri.

–Así que aquí esta Carmilla—Aleksander apareció, bajando las escaleras hasta el salón donde ella estaba, causando que ella ahogara un grito de sorpresa –No esperabas verme ¿cierto?—

–No…– ella se levantó rápidamente por accidente soltando la carta y mirando a todos lados buscando una salida.

–Entonces ¿a quien más le pides "ternura y simpatía"?— se acercó a ella, notando la carta en el suelo –¿Es la primera vez que vienes de visita por aquí?—

Asintió evitando verlo a la cara.

–Has venido a ver al doctor ¿cierto?—Aleksander hizo de desaprobación, negando con la cabeza varias veces antes de inclinarse a recoger la carta –Dimitri es un hombre tan compasivo—

–¿Tu conoces al doctor Vasilev?

–Oh si, lo conozco tanto como a mi mismo, somos muy cercanos… hemos compartido todo—acaricio el cuello de la chica, haciéndola temblar –Todo—

Abrió el sobre de la carta, sacando los billetes y lanzándolos a la chica, para luego leer la misiva –"Abandona este sitio, te lo suplico"—ahogó una risa –No dejarías la ciudad sin decir adiós ¿O si, preciosa?—

–No iré a ningún lado.

–Así es, Carmilla. No irás a ningún lado, ahora ven aquí conmigo— la obligó a volver a sentarse, casi derribándola mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

Un jarrón de vidrio había caído al suelo rompiéndose, debido al forcejeo de ambos. Aleksander logró tener el cuerpo de Carmilla cerca de él, pudiendo sentir el agitado corazón de la chica. Acariciando el cuerpo que le había pertenecido una vez.

Apuñaló a Carmilla en la espalda haciéndola llorar de dolor–La amabilidad y gentileza, jamás las he conocido… y la traición es algo que no puedo perdonar—Ella cayó al suelo y comienzó a arrastrarse mientras se desangraba, pero Aleksander la detuvo.

–Eres una traidora, Carmilla– Aleksander terminó por cortar su garganta, matándola instantáneamente. Dejando el cuerpo en el suelo comenzó a reír observando su crimen, el sonido de la tormenta era su acompañamiento.

En un punto la risa se transformo en llanto y el monstruo se volvió hombre, cayendo de rodillas frente al cadáver. Asustado por lo que había pasado.

Dimitri cargó con el frio y ensangrentado cuerpo de Carmilla, llevándolo hasta su cama, hizo cerrar sus ojos, dando la apariencia de que estaba dormida –Perdida en la oscuridad el silencio te rodea. Donde alguna vez hubo día, ahora hay una interminable noche—

Se fue alejando, impotente, sintiéndose más que culpable por la muerte de la chica.

Caminó por el cuarto, deteniéndose frente al espejo, donde a pesar de ver su reflejo claramente, no pudo reconocerse.

–Encontraré una salida, te lo prometo con mi vida…–

Su cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo como perdía parte del control de sí mismo.

La voz de Aleksander se manifestaba "¿En verdad crees que algún día te dejaré libre?" palpó el cristal del espejo "Si es así lamento decirte que no pasará… no desharás de mi"

Dimitri regresó más que exaltado –¡No eres más que una imagen en el espejo! Cerraré los ojos y desaparecerás—

"¡Yo soy lo que ves cuando te miras al espejo! Mientras vivas seguiré aquí"

–No eres mas que el final de un mal sueño. Cuando la noche termine, este maldito sueño también—

Buscaba tomar un puñal que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, pero de forma violenta su mano izquierda tomó a la contraría.

"Este no es un sueño, Dimitri, y no va a terminar. Me quedaré no importa lo que intentes y tomaré el control cuando te vayas"

Ambos peleaban por el control de su cuerpo.

–Pronto morirás y mi silencio te ocultará. No tienes otra opción más que ceder el control— elevó el filo del puñal hasta rozar su cuello.

"¡No puedes controlarme, yo vivo muy dentro tuyo! ¡Cada día me sentirás devorar tu alma!" Aleksander apartó el arma de su piel y la clavó con fuerza en la pared.

–No necesitas sobrevivir tanto como me necesitas. ¡Volveré a tener el control de mí mismo mientras mueres, me regocijaré cuando des tu último aliento!

Tomó uno de los vidrios rotos que habían quedado en el suelo luego del forcejeo con Carmilla. Él no encontraba otra manera más que esa, no había otra solución. Si quería deshacerse de Aleksander, Dimitri igual debía morir.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de poner fin a todo, su mente se puso en blanco y sólo ahí pudo encarar de frente a su contraparte; ambos comenzaban a caer en un vació y mientras Dimitri intentaba no desistir, Aleksander aprovechó para atacarlo, apretando su cuello intentando romperlo.

"¡Viviré dentro de ti por siempre!"

–¡No!

"Con el mismo demonio a mi favor"

–¡No!

"Sé que ahora y siempre, nadie nunca será capaz de separarnos…"

Aleksander palideció de repente, experimentando un extraño dolor en su abdomen; bajó la mirada percatándose que estaba sangrando.

Volvió su mirada hacía Dimitri, quien sin que él se diera cuenta había apuñalado su propio cuerpo con el cristal.

–¿No has notado que todo terminó? ¡Es hora de morir!—

"¡Yo no! ¡Sólo tú!"

–Si yo muero, tú lo harás también.

"Morirás, ¡Y tomaré tu lugar!"

–¡Maldito seas! ¡Libérame!

Dejaron el plano mental. Con fuerza Aleksander lanzó a Dimitri contra la pared.

"¿No puedes ver que eres yo?"

–¡No!

"¡Yo soy tú! ¡Tú eres Aleksander!"

–¡No, nunca!

"¡Por siempre!"

–¡Te maldigo, Aleksander!— ahora sólo encaraba a una sombra oscura que sonreía desvaneciéndose poco a poco frente a él –¡Toma todas tus malas acciones y púdrete en el infierno!—

"Te veré allí, Dimitri" la figura y la voz de Aleksander se desvanecieron por completo.

–¡Jamás!— exclamó Dimitri, antes de colapsar y caer al suelo.

Su sangrado no se detenía, su vista se tornó oscura, sólo logrando ver a su amigo entrar en su auxilio. –¡Dimitri! ¿Qué ha pasado?... estas herido—

–Se ha ido— pronunció antes de desmayarse.

 **6**

Había pasado un mes desde aquel oscuro acontecimiento. Dimitri había terminado con el corazón roto por la muerte de Carmilla, aún cuando no recordara conocerla sabía que no merecía ese final. Quiso darle sepultura, pero había pasado algo extraño: su cadáver había desaparecido, y cuando le pidió a Vlad investigar sobre ella no encontró nada. Decidieron no hablar más sobre el tema.

Sus heridas habían sanado y no había sufrido ni una sola transformación involuntaria durante todo ese tiempo. Lo cual aseguraba casi por completo que todo efecto de la formula ya había pasado.

Vlad y Dimitri acordaron guardar el secreto de su doble personalidad hasta después de su boda con Felka, ya que no quería más contratiempos y estaba seguro de que el saber de toda esa experiencia seguro la asustaría.

El día de la boda llegó, y todos celebraban con regocijo. Dimitri estaba feliz de por fin estar unido a la mujer que amaba.

–¿Me permite esta pieza?—

–Sería un gusto, doctor Vasilev—Felka tomó la mano de su ahora esposo, bailando en el centro de la pista junto a él.

Dimitri disfrutaba estando con ella, acariciando su espalda mientras bailaban.

Cuando de un momento a otro, el búlgaro se quedó estatico en su lugar y después casi se desmorona ahí mismo; sostenía su abdomen intentando contener algo.

–Dimitri ¿Qué pasa?—Vlad se acercó preocupado hacía su amigo.

–No hagas alboroto… me duele… sácame de aquí… necesito respirar— apenas pudo respirar, conocía esa sensación y le invadía de terror que estuviera experimentándola nuevamente.

–No puede ser…

–Por Dios ¿Qué pasa?... ¡ahora no! ¡Ayúdame!—miraba a Vlad, notando también como todas las miradas se centraban en él ahora –Lo siento llenarme, esto va a matarme… no puedo contra él—

Felka miraba todo más que preocupada, pero Vlad no la dejaba acercarse a Dimitri.

Dimitri golpeaba el suelo –¡Ten piedad! ¡No dejes que ella nos descubra… no en nuestra boda!—

El cambio se dio justo frente a los invitados, dejando la apariencia de Dimitri dio paso a Aleksander.

–¿Dimitri?—Felka estaba más que asombrada.

–No hay ningún Dimitri, ya no más— Aleksander fue directo hacía ella, pero Vlad se puso en su camino.

–Maldita sea Petrov ¡Fue suficiente!

–Claro, fue suficiente… este es el fin del juego— se lanzó hacía Felka, tomándola con fuerza del cuello y acarició su mejilla sonriendo con malicia –Al parecer estamos casados, querida ¿Estas lista para la noche de bodas, cierto?—

–Dimitri, apártate—sacó con temor una pistola, temeroso de tener que cumplir su promesa –No la toques, te lo pido ¡detente!—

–Dimitri, por favor…–suplicaba Felka intentando soltarse –Dimitri, si este eres tú…muéstrame—

Otros invitados quisieron interferir –¡No! ¡Detengalo!—

–¡Atrás o ella muere!—apretó más el agarre a su cuello.

–Dimitri, yo sé que no quieres lastimarme—insistía la polaca con la voz un poco apagada por la falta de aire –Sé que puedes escucharme… suéltame, por favor Dimitri… por nosotros… suéltame—

Al escuchar su voz, el búlgaro pudo regresar en sí por un corto tiempo, soltando delicadamente a su amada apartándola de él. Luego volteó hacía su mejor amigo –Hazlo Vlad, te lo ruego… libérame—

–No puedo, Dimitri.

–Lo prometimos ¡Recuérdalo!—exclamó justo antes que Aleksander volviera a tener el control.

Vlad apunto su tiro directo al pecho de su amigo, cerró los ojos no deseando ver aquel acto –Perdóname—

Disparó.

–¡No!—gimió Felka presenciando como la bala perforaba el cuerpo de su amado, como su vida iba apagándose

–Felka… Felka…Felka—la voz de Dimitri y Aleksander se fundieron en una sola, dejando salir el último sopló de su vida.

Felka se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo, abrazandole con fuerza sin importar que la sangre tiñera lo blanco de su vestido –Descansa, mi atormentado amor—

 **Fin**


End file.
